Predacons
The Predacons are a evil race of Transformers and the descendant of the Decepticons who have fought against the band of Maximals in the Beast Wars. Predacons tend to take reptilian, amphibians, or arthropod beast modes, although this is not a hard-and-fast rule. Predacon Members *Megatron - (Leader) *Scorponok - (Sub-Commander) *Tarantulas - (Intelligence/Special Operations) *Terrorsaur - (Aerial Combat Specialist) *Waspinator - (Decoy) *Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist) (formerly) *Inferno - (Sub-Commander in Waiting) *Quickstrike - (Combat Specialist) *Rampage - (Warlord) *Dinobot II - (Enforcer) *Tripredacus - (Combiner; separates into the Predacon Elders) **Cicadacon - (Predacon Elder) **Ram Horn - (Predacon Elder) **Sea Clamp - (Predacon Elder) *Ravage - (Tripredacus Council Agent) Artwork Predacons *Galvatron (BW) - (Reformated Leader) *Starscream (Beast Wars) - (Air Commander) *Thundercracker (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Skywarp (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Thrust (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Dirge (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Ramjet (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Nacelle (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Red Wing (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Hotlink (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Bitstream (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Sunstorm (Beast Wars) - (Air Warrior) *Ion Storm - (Air Warrior) *Acid Storm - (Air Warrior) *Nova Storm - (Air Warrior) *Shockwave - (Scientist) *Soundwave - (Lieutenant) *Blackout - (Warrior) *Shrapnel (BW) - (Decoy) *Kickback (BW) - (Decoy) *Bombshell (BW) - (Decoy) *Astrotrain (BW) - (Triple Changer) *Blitzwing (BW) - (Triple Changer) *Octane - (Triple Changer) *Scourge RID - (Tracker) *Cyclonus - (Warrior) *Scourge (BW) - (Tracker) *Demolishor (BW) - (Combat Specialist) *Knock Down (Beast Wars) - (Doctor) *Bludgeon (BW) - (Samurai warrior) *Runabout - (Soldier beetle Brother) *Runamuck - (Soldier beetle Brother) *Chop-Shop - (Decoy) *Venom - (Decoy) *Ransack - (Decoy) *Grindor - (Air Warrior) *Barrage - (Decoy) *Barricade - (Security Officer) *Devastator (BW) - (Combiner) **Scavenger (Devastator) - (Upgraded Scavenger) **Mixmaster (BW) - (Builder) **Scrapper (BW) - (Boredom-obsessed Predacon) **Hook (BW) - (Builder) **Bonehooker (BW) - (Archenemy of Bonecrusher) **Long Haul (BW) - (Criminal) *Menasor (BW) - (Combiner) **The Motor Master - (Reckless biker) **Drag Strip (BW) - (Predacons call him the "Yellow Zebra") **Dead End (Menasor) - (Upgraded Dead End) **Breakdown (BW) - (Break's main pollutive enemy) **Wildrider (BW) - (Energon-drinker) *Bruticus (BW) - (European Winged Dragon Combiner) **Onslaught (BW) - (Combaticon Leader) **Swindle (BW) - (Forger) **Brawl (BW) - (Brawn's archenemy) **Vortex (BW) - (Strong Predacon) **Blast Off (BW) - (Rider of Evil) *Predaking - (Savage combiner) **Razorblade - (Pyroar-colored mane Predacon) **Rage - (Fiery-breathing Predacon) **Divebomb - (Grenade launchers) **Tantrum - (Predacon bull Warrior) **Headstrong - (Strong Rhino) *Abominus (Transmetal 2 combiners) **Hun-Gurrr - (Two-headed Transmetal 2 dragon) **Sinnertwin - (Energon sucker) **Cutthroat - (Transmetal Pterodactyl Fighter) **Rippersnapper - (Transmetal 2 Underwater Tracker) **Blot - (Transmetal Armadillo roller) *Piranacon (Pirate Tracker) **Snaptrap - (Pirate Captain) **Tentakil - (Malamar-color schemed Underwater Tracker) **Nautilator - (Predacon Navigator) **Overbite - (Season Demolition Expert) **Seawing - (Seacon Sailor) **Skalor - (Seacon Weapon specialist) *Steeljaw (RID) - (Predacon wolf) *Underbite - (Transmetal 2 Demolishment Expert) *Hammerstrike - (Predacon Sea Pirate) *Bisk - (Predacon sea miner) *Chop Shop - (Airachnid Spider hunter) *Terrashock - (Predacon crusher) *Filch - (Pterodactyl warrior) *Springload - (Toxic spitter) *Ped - (Underground miner) *Thunderhoof - (Muscular Predacon) *Quillfire - (Prickly Predacon Warrior) *Fracture - (Predacon Bounty Hunter) *Malodor - (Transmetal 2 warrior) *Clampdown - (Decoy) *Nightstrike - (Air Warrior) *Vertebreak - (Predacon Stealthy Scientists) *Octopunch - (Predacon Diver) *Groundpuncher - (Predacon Wrestler) *Scowl - (Predacon Wrecker) *Razorpaw - (Predacon Warrior) *Zizza - (Queen Bee Warrior) *Pseudo - (Invisible warrior) *Predatroopers - (Predacon Lizard Footsoldiers) Predacon city-bot *Trypticon (BW) Toy Line Predacons * Buzz Saw - (Aerial Surveillance) * Drill Bit - (Infantry) * Iguanus - (Demolitions Expert) * Insecticon - (Surveillance) * Jetstorm - (Scout) * Lazorbeak - (Aerial Assault) * Manterror - (Quick Attack Specialist) * Powerpinch - (Infantry) * Razorclaw - (Undercover Attacks) * Retrax - (Demolitions) * Snapper - (Frontline Combat) * Spittor - (Amphibious Warrior) * Transquito - (Air Reconnaissance) * Fractyl - (Aerial Reconnaissance) * Vice Grip (Warrior) Transmetals * Scavenger - (Psychological Warfare) Fuzors * Buzzclaw - (Saboteur) * Injector - (Aerial Combat) * Sky Shadow - (Camouflage Expert) * Terragator - (Amphibious Assault) Transmetals 2 * Scarem - (Ground Commando) * Scourge - (Special Operations Combatant) Beast Wars II Predacons Leaders * Galvatron - (Emperor of Destruction) * Megastorm - (Duke of Destruction/Commander) Combatrons * Starscream (Beast Wars II) - (Air Commander/First Officer) * BB - (Bombardier/Ground Assault) * Thrust - (Aerial Officer/Shock Trooper) * Dirge - (Aerial Combat/Air Commander) Autorollers * Autostinger - (Autoroller Leader) * Autocrasher - (Land Guard) * Autojetter - (Aerial Guard) * Autolauncher - (Shock Troop Guard) Seacons * God Neptune - (Combiner; Separates into Seacon Pirates) * Halfshell - (Leader) * Scylla - (Strategist) * Coelagon - (Mentor) * Sea Phantom - (Covert Attack) * Terrormander - (Bomber) Beast Wars Neo Predacons * Magmatron - (Leader) * Guiledart - (Sub-Commander) * Saberback - (Camouflage Warrior) * Sling - (Shock Trooper) * Dead End - (Tactician) * Archadis - (Aerial Assault) * Killer Punch - (Espionage) * Hydra - (Bombardier) * Crazybolt - (Infantry) * Bazooka - (Chief Security Officer) * Hardhead - (Ground Forces Commander) Gallery Beast_Wars_TM2_Megatron.jpg|Megatron Beast_Wars_TM_Terrorsaur.jpg|Terrorsaur Beast_Wars_Lazorbeak.jpg|Lazorbeak Beast_Wars_Fractyl.jpg|Fractyl Beast_Wars_TM_Waspinator.jpg|Waspinator Beast_Wars_Buzz_Saw.jpg|Buzz Saw Beast_Wars_Scorponok.jpg|Scorponok Beast_Wars_Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm Beast_Wars_Double_Punch.jpg|Double Punch Beast_Wars_Drill_Bit.jpg|Drill Bit Beast_Wars_TM2_Iguanus.jpg|Iguanus Beast_Wars_Insecticon.jpg|Insecticon Beast_Wars_Ram_Horn.jpg|Ram Horn Beast_Wars_Sea_Clamp.jpg|Sea Clamp Beast_Wars_Cicadacon.jpg|Cicadacon Beast_Wars_Tarantulas.jpg|Tarantulas Beast_Wars_Jetstorm.jpg|Jetstorm Beast_Wars_Transquito.jpg|Transquito Beast_Wars_Manterror.jpg|Manterror Beast_Wars_Snapper.jpg|Snapper Beast_Wars_Powerpinch.jpg|Powerpinch Beast_Wars_Razorclaw.jpg|Razorclaw Beast_Wars_Retrax.jpg|Retrax Beast_Wars_TM2_Spittor.jpg|Spittor (defected; later join the Maximals) Beast_Wars_Scavenger.jpg|Scavenger Beast_Wars_Buzzclaw.jpg|Buzzclaw Beast_Wars_Injector.jpg|Injector Beast_Wars_Sky_Shadow.jpg|Sky Shadow Beast_Wars_Terragator.jpg|Terragator Beast_Wars_Quickstrike.jpg|Quickstrike Beast_Wars_Rampage.jpg|Rampage Beast_Wars_Shokaract.jpg|Shokaract Beast_Wars_TM2_Dinobot.jpg|Dinobot II Beast_Wars_Scourge.jpg|Scourge Beast_Wars_Predatroopers.jpg|Predatroopers Category:Groups Category:Predacons